gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Thalatrix
Warren Thalatrix was a major character in the first and second season. He was the former Head of House Thalatrix, Lord of the Nest, Warden of the North, and was named the Crippled Owl and the Coinslicer. He was famous for his climactic defeat of his nemesis Lord Orwen Tyrell at the Neck during Robert Baratheon's Rebellion against King Aerys Targaryen II. He was the father of Ferryn, Benjen, Rience and Elia Thalatrix, the first from latter being his favourite son and official heir. Biography Background Warren was born in the nest to Lord Tylane Thalatrix and Esmerelda Tyrell, the Lord and Lady of the Nest at the time, to two older brothers Edmund and Victor, both of whom were remarked to be older incarnations of Warren himself. Warren's father was a proven politician and a master of military strategy, the irony of such praise being that he had never wielded a sword his entire life, nor had his wife of course. Inspired by this, Warren's first and foremost interest was the art of combat. He studied military tactics for much of his childhood, to such an extent that the maester was concerned that he would be incapable of concern for anything else. In contrast, Warren possessed keen interest in the politics and the economy of his kingdom and the history of his people. His brothers were both extremely dear to him, to an extent that they were all considered three equal sections of the same person. Warren and Edmund shared a deep interest in warfare and combat, whereas Victor and Warren were united in their keen immersing in the running of the country politically. However, all three of them had a very strong relationship with their ward Orwen Tyrell. Orwen and Warren's relationship was special to a fault, in that they shared chambers and sparred frequently together with swords and even with riddles. Orwen appeared to be an even match for Warren in intelligence, but with a sword he appeared superior but only tended to toy with his surrogate brother in combat, claiming that in open combat he would be the superior warrior. When Lord Tylane died of old age, he proclaimed Edmund as the Lord of the Nest and the three others proclaimed their swords to Edmund's services. However, it was soon revealed that Orwen intended to take power in the North for himself nearer the reign of Aerys Targaryen II, soon to be named the Mad King. However, though several tales claimed otherwise, Warren was unaware that Orwen was a traitor to the Nest, instead worshipping the Tyrell prince. Even after Victor declared himself a landed knight and took his own section of land on the outskirts of the Labyrinth, Warren stayed in the Nest specifically, in order to serve his other brother and to train with Orwen. On his twentieth name day he met Rose Stark, and five years later they married and had two children, Ferryn and Benjen Thalatrix. The two sons proved to be disappointments though, in that they were overtly boisterous, narcissistic, aggressive and lacking in basic common sense and logical thinking. It was at this point that Orwen Tyrell soon demonstrated the true extent of his treachery by drugging the wine of Warren's brothers and then, in the dead of night, challenging them to a duel. Half-blinded by the effects of the drug, Victor and Edmund were challenged to a duel by Orwen. During the 'duel', Orwen derisively outmatched his opponents, taunting them with every time he knocked them to the ground in front of Warren, who was watching from behind a door. At the climax of the humiliation, Orwen ran the two Thalatrixes through with his sword, killing them. He then made his escape from the Nest. Enraged at the betrayal and the death of his brothers, Warren was further infuriated when House Tyrell, under the command of Orwen, who was now Lord of House Tyrell with his own huge personal army siding with Aerys Targaryen during the impeding rebellion of Robert Baratheon. Orwen declared open war upon House Thalatrix in particular, expressing intent to take the North for himself. The two old friends waged a bloody conflict between Houses throughout the Rebellion, with a series of battles ending in constant stalemates with admitted advantages afforded to House Tyrell. However, neither lord entered the battle personally until the final battle at the climax of Robert's Rebellion. During the Battle of the Neck, House Tyrell tried to take the Neck to have a foothold against House Thalatrix in order to take the Nest. Although his maester and his second-in-command, Ser Kevan Sparrow, heavily advised against it, Warren entered the battle himself and lead the charge against the enemy, only to realize that Lord Orwen, now anointed a lord of his House, was also leading his charge. He cut a swathe through the enemy whilst on horseback and searched eagerly for Lord Orwen through the swamps until the man blindsided him and unhorsed him with a strike of his spear. Warren killed Orwen's horse, bringing him down to earth also, and the two men engaged in a spectacular duel, which ended with Warren striking his opponent down so hard that the man's chestplate split in two under Warren's sword. However, during the duel, Warren was savagely wounded in the leg, forcing him to walk with the aid of a wooden cane for the rest of his life. He returned to the Nest to find that his wife had provided him with twins - a boy and a girl, he named Rience and Elia. This provoked an obsessive envy in Ferryn and Benjen, who both went to lengths to impress their father, but these lengths were both extreme, unethical and completely the wrong ways to try and impress their father. However, Warren found himself to be proud of the twins, because Elia was both beautiful, benevolent and socially graceful, and Rience was both intelligent, courageous and possessed a keen concept of what honour and duty meant. For his defeat of Lord Orwen Tyrell, Warren earned the acclaiming nickname the Coinslicer, since the killing blow of the fight between them sliced Orwen's chestplate in two, and Orwen wore intense golden armour that was almost blinding to an opponent in the sunlight. Also, for being unable to fight (To 'fly') in battle again, and having such a spectacular accomplishment in his final taste of open battle, he was also named 'the Crippled Owl'. Season 1 Season 2 Personality and appearance In his youth, Warren was apparently not especially handsome but somewhat elegant and sophisticated in nature. Apparently, his hair had been a shinier shade of black when he was a young man and he had always kept it short, but as an older man it had turned almost entirely grey and stretched to his shoulders like a substantial mane. His eyes were typically amber, with a slight hint of grey streaking the iris, and his skin was akin to cobblestone. He ceremonially wielded the sword that would be named Wrathweaver whenever on special occasions, but he kept it under lock and key after his defeat of Lord Orwen. He was an educated and intelligent man in his youth, but he had a firm interest in both politics and combat almost evenly, which was a rare and fascinating trait in a man like him. He was interested also in history and economics, particularly that of the North in general. He was also rather too trusting, as he was unable to decipher the true colours of Lord Orwen Tyrell until it was too late and his brothers were dead. In spite of this, he was vengeful, and it was famously claimed that when he fought his arch-nemesis during the pinnacle of the Battle of the Neck he was thinking of killing the man who murdered his brothers, but he himself confessed that in actuality his only thought was to outlive his opponent and to have a true blade to strike him down. As an old man, he was very reserved, fatherly and wise, deriving every lesson he taught from mistakes he witnessed made and personally made himself. He was admired and loved by his twin son and daughter, but both Ferryn and Benjen were baffled as to why he would not approve of their violent, arrogant and sanctimonious actions. They sought his approval, and even though he was proud of them for being his sons, he was personally saddened by the fact that they thought such cruel acts would make him proud. He was particularly close to Rience Thalatrix, his youngest son, and even left the inheritance of his sword to Rience upon his death. Category:Lords Category:Characters from the North Category:Fanon Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Legendary heroes